Having Faith
by PerfectPride
Summary: A Cuddy and Thirteen pairing. Slash. House is being his usual self and driving Thirteen insane regarding her sexuality. Light-hearted one-parter.


**Title: Having Faith**

**Pairing: Thirteen/Cuddy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any characters used. Sadly.**

**Spoilers: Small parts of season 4 but nothing extreme.**

**Summary: One parter. House being House, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Thirteen being mercilessly teased. What more could you want?**

* * *

House just _loved _to wind up Thirteen.

"Come on… it's not that hard a choice!" House exclaimed. "Which one gets you going; Buffy or Faith?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk about something else?" If she were honest, she was getting fed up with the constant digs at her sexuality. They had gotten worse lately in that House was no longer trying to get her to come out and say the words "I am bisexual" but seemed genuinely interested in what type of woman she was attracted to. Why he was so intent on finding out Thirteen didn't know, and really, she didn't think she _wanted_ to.

"But this is fun," House whined. "Besides, there's nothing we can do about Beer Guy until… well until the beer is out of his system."

"We could brainstorm," Thirteen argued. "Or discuss something other than my sexuality."

"Such as?" House queried. Alone in diagnostics with Thirteen, it wasn't like he had any of the others to annoy. And anyway, since he'd fired Chase bullying just wasn't the same for him. Therefore, he was reduced to questioning Thirteen about her sexuality.

Thirteen shrugged. "I don't know… the weather?"

"What, are we British or something?" House frowned. "No, your sexual choices are far more interesting. So, Buffy or Faith?"

Deliberately being stubborn, Thirteen announced, "Angel."

"He wasn't an option," House informed her.

"Then neither," Thirteen stated. "Contrary to what you might think, I do occasionally find men attractive." Noticing House's sudden leer towards her she said firmly, "And I stress; _occasionally_."

House was just about to open his mouth to give a smart retort, when Cuddy entered the room. He grinned. Now for some real entertainment. "Dr. Cuddy," He feigned politeness by addressing her in the appropriate way. "Buffy or Faith?"

Thirteen groaned, slamming her head on the desk. He just wouldn't let it go; would he? It was bad enough that he behaved in this manner when he was alone with her, but mocking her in front of her female boss wasn't just crossing the line, it was erasing it.

Turning to face the younger doctor, Cuddy watched Thirteen rest her head on the desk, obviously at her wits' end. Feeling a pang of sympathy for her, Cuddy swivelled to face House once again, and frowning she said, "What are you on about?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer," House said loudly, as though it were the stupidest question in the world. "_Duh_."

"House; grow up," Cuddy admonished him.

"It's a simple question," House persisted. Like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let it go. "Anyway, if she had just answered my question in the first place," House nodded in Thirteen's direction. "Then we wouldn't be having this discussion now!"

"Gee, silly me," Thirteen drawled. "For thinking that I was actually entitled to a private life. To private opinions."

Cuddy laughed dryly. "You gave up all rights to a private life when you agreed to work for _that_." She gestured towards House. "Now, start treating your patient like you're supposed to be, House."

"But he's drunk," House moaned.

"And you're addicted to Vicodin!" Cuddy shot back. "You two should get on like two peas in a pod."

"More like Thirteen and Cutthroat Bitch in a mud fight," House muttered.

Having finally had enough, Thirteen stood. Maybe it was time to play with House. Metaphorically speaking, of course. "I'm going," She announced.

"But you haven't…"

"Faith," Thirteen interrupted House. "Definitely Faith." She grinned at the shell shocked expression on his face. Feeling happier she exited the room, but not before catching the look of surprise on Cuddy's face, as she realised that somewhere along the way, she'd made a huge mistake in underestimating Thirteen's ability to deal with House.

* * *

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy greeted the young doctor as she entered the room. Thirteen was packing up her items, getting ready to leave the hospital despite the fact that their patient was still sick. Considering the fact that it was now nearing midnight, Cuddy didn't berate her. She'd been working since seven o'clock that morning after all.

"Hi," Thirteen said, glad that she'd managed to keep her voice steady. She liked the fact that she could hide her emotions fairly well when she wanted to. It had definitely been useful when she'd had that crush on her eighth grade teacher. "Was there something you needed, Dr. Cuddy?"

"No," Cuddy admitted. "I just wondered how the patient is doing?" In truth she knew, but Thirteen didn't know that, did she?

"He's stable," Thirteen informed her. "And he's no longer drunk, much to House's disappointment." Noticing the confused look on the Dean's face she explained, "House said when he was drunk he was like the best friend Wilson's never been."

Smiling a genuine smile, Cuddy replied, "He doesn't know how lucky he is."

Thirteen frowned. "Who, the patient?"

"House," Cuddy said, still smiling. "I mean, it takes a special person to put up with someone like him for so long."

"Yeah," Thirteen agreed. "I guess it's sort of like… you don't know what you've got until it's gone."

Intrigued by the woman standing before her, Cuddy took a few moments to consider her words. Eventually she settled for saying, "I see what House means now."

"About what?" Thirteen asked, tossing her mobile into her bag.

"You," Cuddy told her. "You're the biggest puzzle of all."

"To him," Thirteen smiled shyly, uncomfortable with the fact that she was the topic of conversation.

Cuddy shook her head. "To everyone. People know nothing anything about you, except that you're…" she stopped herself from speaking, cursing herself for bringing up such a topic.

Surprisingly, Thirteen found it funny and actually laughed. "Go on, you can say it." When Cuddy still remained silent, Thirteen spoke for her. "That I'm bisexual, right?"

"Right," Cuddy said, blushing slightly, wondering how she was going to steer the conversation onto something more suitable.

"Actually, that's not quite true," Thirteen said, brushing hair back from her face.

"How is it not?" Cuddy asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Well," Thirteen grinned at her boss. "The fact that I'm bisexual is true, but it's not true that that's all you know about me." She paused, bringing drama to the moment. "I mean… you know I would take Faith over Buffy."

The awkwardness was relieved slightly as Cuddy returned the grin, though the air was quickly filled with another kind of tension. One that Thirteen wasn't sure what to do about. Sexual tension between her and her boss could be completely imagined after all, and if it were just one sided then it would lead to a potentially embarrassing situation. And so, she would wait. Wait for the sign that she wasn't completely crazy and was actually right.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait too long.

"I've always been a Buffy girl myself," Cuddy announced.

Arching her eyebrows, Thirteen wasn't sure of what to do with this information. She knew what she wanted to do, but on the other hand, what she should do was an entirely different matter.

"Why?" Thirteen found herself blurting out.

Cuddy sidled closer towards the young doctor, leaning against the locker to the left of her. "She's… intriguing." She cocked her head to the left. "No one really understands her, no matter how hard they try. She changes from one minute to the next." Glancing up and down, Cuddy gave her final reason. "And she's unbelievably attractive, without even realising it."

Thirteen gave a small smile, understanding the connotations behind Cuddy's words. Fortunately, it seemed she wouldn't have to take control of this situation, as it appeared to be playing out just fine on its' own.

"Your turn," Cuddy said softly.

Thirteen dropped her bag on the bench behind her. "Why Faith? I guess because she just… oozes self-confidence," She mirrored Cuddy, leaning her head towards the right so their eyes connected. "Though she's not really all that confident inside. Moreover, she says what she thinks, takes control, and doesn't take crap from people," Leaning in towards Cuddy, she spoke once more. "And she too, is unbelievably attractive."

"Is that right?" Cuddy whispered, just inches away from Thirteen.

"Hmm," Thirteen breathed.

It was at that moment that something snapped in the atmosphere between them. Taking hold of Thirteen, Cuddy slammed her against the locker that they were previously leaning on; and hands flying everywhere, their lips connected and finally, sparks flew. Roughly, Cuddy tore at Thirteen's shirt, placing kiss after kiss upon her lips, moving across to her cheek, down to her neck, and towards her pulse point. Once she was there she alternated between biting down and sucking on it, driving Thirteen to the point where she was sure that any moment now she was going to scream out loud and alert the entire hospital to the fact that she was about to have sex in the locker room. Sensing this, Cuddy stopped, though she made a mental note of the fact that it drove Thirteen crazy, sure that the information would come in handy at some point in the future.

For her part, Thirteen gave as good as she got, and sliding a hand along the inside of Cuddy's thigh, she ran her hand over the outside of Cuddy's panties, teasing her, making her want more. She continued the same motion, over and over, whilst moving her tongue in synch with Cuddy's, the women passionately kissing, wrapped up in their own little world. She waited until she heard Cuddy moan, once, then twice, then again and again, gradually getting louder each time. Realising that she too had to limit herself in order to prevent being caught, she stopped what she was doing, and reluctantly, pulled away.

Thirteen started to speak. "We shouldn't…"

"I know," Cuddy agreed, trying to catch her breath. "It's a bad idea, even if the hospital is practically deserted on this floor at this time. Besides that, House is still in the vicinity."

"So uhh, what are we going to…?" Thirteen allowed her voice to trail off.

"We're going to mine," Cuddy said decidedly, taking control. "And we're going _now._" She added.

Yes, Thirteen thought to herself, picking up her bag and following Cuddy out of the door. There was no doubt about it, Cuddy was definitely her Faith.

* * *


End file.
